The Strife Of Life
by Varlas Caledan
Summary: The Strife of life is the story of the lone wanderer who leaves in search of her mother. Before long she is getting into trouble at every turn and enlists the help of a strange young man who accompanies her on her journey to find her mother.
1. Chapter 1 Exodus

**Fallout 3**

**Fan-Fiction**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Fallout or any themes depicted there in, all are trade marks of Bethesda and Fallout respectively. This story is just for fun and no profit will be made from it. I reserve copyright on my original characters under the Creative expression act.

Chapter 1- Exodus

Jennifer was Roused from her sleep abruptly by a familiar voice.

'Wake up, Wake up! come on you've got to wake up!'

Jennifer sat up stiffly. She hadn't long been asleep after pulling a 15 hour shift on Maintenance.

'huh what's wrong?' Jenny's eyes adjusted slowly 'Amata?'

'You've got to get out of here, your Mother has gone and my father's men are looking for you' Amata said in a hurried panic.

This brought Jenny to her senses. 'What do you mean my mum is gone?' Jenny replied perplexed.

'she's left the Vault! I don't know how, but she's gone, and my father's gone crazy.

Amata blurted out, her voice stressed and slightly strained.

Jenny realised that there was something else in her voice.

'I've never seen you so scared, Amata What's Happened?'

Amata took a breath to steady herself before speaking.

'It's Jonas, my Father's men, they killed...oh my god! you have to get out of here now!'

Jennifer was in shock 'Oh my god...Are you okay?'

Amata nodded regaining some of her composure.

'yeah don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Im just sorry you had to find out like this. We have to leave now.'

Jenny shook her head. 'But my mum can't have left the door is sealed shut.'

Amata quickly jumped in 'Not anymore apparently...you really had no idea your mum was leaving? she really didn't tell you?'

Jennifer shook her head slowly in shock. 'No i had no idea she was planning to leave'.

Amata knelt down to Jennifer and took her hands in her own. 'Oh im sorry. I can't believe she didn't tell you. Maybe Jonas was supposed to tell you? But Don't worry. I have a plan to escape the Vault' Amata stood up letting go of Jenny's hands.

Jennifer now stood up. 'Escape the vault? How?'

Amata quickly explained. 'Listen there's a secret passage that leads from my Dad's office to the exit. You'll have to hack his computer to open it, use these to get into his office' Amata handed Jenny a handful of bobby pins 'that's how i always get in.' she added

Jenny nodded. 'Sounds like a good plan lets get out of here'

Amata grabbed Jenny's hand. 'One more thing. I stole my Father's pistol. I hope you won't need to use it, but you better take it just in case'

Jennifer smiled softly and reassuringly at her childhood friend.

'Thanks Amata I'll only use it as a last resort. I promise'

The two hugged tightly then stepped apart.

'Okay I'll try to meet you at the exit. Watch out for security Good Luck!'

And with that Amata quickly ran from the room.

Jenny stood there a few minutes unmoving, her mind in chaos milling with questions about her Mother and how She had escaped and Jonas's death, in the background she could hear a siren sounding, harsh and metallic. She stopped her reverie there.

'I need to escape' She half muttered to herself.

She walked over to her Metal table. On it was a selection of items including a Backpack, she opened the Pack and set about filling it with useful items. She opened a Med-kit on the wall beside her table and retrieved 10 Stimpaks she had no doubt that she would need them at some point along with a single syringe of Med-X. She picked up a small tin containing BB's for the rifle she now strapped to her pack, not so much as a weapon but more of a keepsake. she also picked up her Grognak the Barbarian comic and slipped it into the bag. she hefted the bag onto her back and picked a Baseball bat that was propped up against her table.

Jenny slowly exited her living quarters. As she turned the corner and proceeded down the corridor a Security officer rounded the corner. It was Officer Kendal.

'There she is! hold it right there' he bellowed then let out a yelp as he was dove upon by three Radroaches, the likes of which she had practised shooting with her BB gun.

Before she knew what she was doing she had run over and was beating the disgusting creatures to death with her Baseball bat. Officer Kendal Staggered bleeding from his hands, neck and waist. 'This is all your fault' he shouted as he swung for her with his Police Baton, however he was so woozy from blood loss that he fell face first to the floor and fell unconscious.

Jenny looked down at the man and even though he had tried to attack her she couldn't help but feel pity for him. Then whilst she looked at him she realised that the Utlility jumpsuit she was wearing offered little in the way of defence so she decided to strip the man of his Armour and use it for herself. She checked to see if the man still had a pulse and found he did. She Didn't feel so bad now that she knew he was alive.

After she had adjusted the Security Armour to fit her she donned her backpack once more and also put on her Security helmet. Now happier about her safety she pressed on turning left and proceeding down the lengthy corridor, as she turned the next corner she bumped straight into Butch she almost hit him with her Baseball bat out of reflex.

Butch, the man she had been irritated by her whole life was now a shadow of his former cocky self. 'Please you gotta help me. My Mom's trapped in there with the Radroaches'.

Jenny half contemplated leaving Butch to deal with it but he was a coward and his Mom had always been nice to Jenny. 'come on. Let's go see if we can help her'

Butch Cringed and shook his head 'NO! I can't go back in there. It's...It's dark and there's Radroaches.

Jenny Sighed and sarcastically replied 'Don't worry butch _I'll _get your mom out of there.

Butch obviously didn't catch the sarcasm because he earnestly replied 'Oh my god thank you. I didn't know what to do. You're the best'.

Jenny Rolled her eyes at his Obliviousness and ran into the room where Butch's mom was trapped by Radroaches, she was stood on the bed screaming for help from her cowardly son. Jennifer quickly dispatched the Radroaches, Mrs Deloria seemed alright aside from a few scratches sustained from the Radroaches.

After seeing that his mother was fine Butch walked over to Jenny, 'We did it! my mom's gonna be okay. You're the best friend i ever had man. Hey i know it isn't much but i want you to have my _Tunnel Snakes _Jacket. Go ahead take it.' he said ecstatically handing over his prized jacket.

'Er thanks I'll take good care of it' Jenny half managed as she put it into her backpack. She left the room quickly before she could be distracted again, she was trying to escape after all.

Jenny was getting closer to the Atrium when she passed the Cantina, she looked in and remembered her 10th birthday here, it was a bright and relatively happy day with cake and balloons and music. Now the Cantina was Dark and filled with the scratching sounds of Radroaches. Jenny was about to leave when she saw the lifeless body of Old Lady Palmer lay on the floor apparently killed by the Radroaches.

Jenny's Grip on her Baseball bat tightened as she ran in unthinking and killed all of the Radroaches and paid her respects to Old Lady Palmer. Jenny quickly tried to put it out of her mind until she escaped and ran out the Cantina and up a set of stairs towards the clinic which would then lead her to the Atrium.

As she rounded the top of the stairs she saw a Security officer and slowly approached him. Jenny was relieved to discover it was Officer Gomez, he always liked Jenny and she knew she would be safe.

'Oh you're lucky its me who found you. The others won't be so forgiving. I don't know and i don't want to know. Just clear out of here and i'll pretend i never saw you'.

Jenny nodded her appreciation 'Thanks Officer Gomez. I always liked you'.

Officer Gomez sighed and slumped his shoulders. 'It's a real shame it's come to this. I can't believe what they did to Jonas...Officer Mack was out of control...But your a good kid.

You didn't do anything to deserve this. Go find your mum if you can'.

Officer Gomez then ran down the stairs past Jenny.

Jennifer continued down the corridor towards the clinic and jumped back as a blanket of flame washed out the door of the clinic incinerating several Radroaches that Jenny hadn't even noticed. It turned out it was a Mister handy unit known as "Andy" who hovered back into the clinic on his flame jets, the robot was then seen to by an engineer called Stanley. Stanley had fixed up the Pip-Boy 3000 that now sat proudly on Jenny's wrist.

She walked into her Mother's office and picked up a pair of Stimpaks that were lucky enough not to be destroyed along with the rest of the office. Her Mother's desk had been over turned and papers littered the floor. Her terminal was still running but Jenny discovered it was locked when she thought to check for clues as to where her Mother had gone to.

behind where her Mother's desk was supposed to be was a page from the Bible that had been framed, Verse 21:6, her Dad's favourite Verse according to her Mother.

Finding nothing else of use except a bobble head figure her Mother kept on her desk. Jenny left the office and proceeded into the Atrium and quickly ran through it and up the stairs.

She reached the top of the Stairs and carried on down the hall killing the odd Radroach here and there and walked into the engineering room. It was Dimly lit by a sickly yellow light, inside she could see the super computers that ran the vaults life support, they danced with red electric light. In the darkness something moved. Jenny gripped her Baseball bat for support.

She quickly had to block as a Police Baton came down nearly hitting her head were it not for the security helmet she wore. Out of the Darkness stepped Chief Hannon. He acted like an animal swinging and lunging. Keeping Jenny on the defence until she became sick of the fight and she blocked one of his swings causing his arms to fly up leaving him open. Jenny put all of her might into one swing and knocked Chief Hannon out cold.

Not eager to see if he would awake Jenny moved on once more with a new found urgency.

As she paced down the corridor she heard raised Voices, she moved closer to them and found that they were coming from the Security Office. Inside Amata was sat on a chair crying her face slightly reddened. On either side of her stood her Father the Overseer and Officer Mack, the man who had killed Jonas.

Jenny felt her blood boil at the sight of the man.

'Where is she' shouted the Overseer

'I don't know i told you' replied Amata half crying and half shouting.

Officer Mack hit her with his Police Baton.

With a grin the Overseer spoke again. 'Officer Mack may enjoy this but i do not, just tell us where she is'.

'I don't Know!' Amata shouted

Officer Mack was about to strike again when Jenny burst into the room holding the Overseer's pistol.

'Don't you dare' Jenny spat with venom clear in her voice.

The Overseer spun round to see Jenny Standing defiantly holding his own pistol no less.

'Get her' The Overseer Commanded.

Jenny squeezed the trigger of the 10mm pistol and shot Officer Mack dead before he could get any closer.

Jenny felt Strange as she felt no remorse for what she had done it felt right and just.

Amata ran out of the room sobbing.

The Overseer seemed Un-fazed by what had just happened.

'I hope your here to turn yourself in young lady. You are all ready in enough trouble as it is. Don't make it worse for yourself' he said in a bitter tone of voice.

Jenny fought back the urge to shoot him on the spot and gritted her teeth while she spoke. 'If you ever lay a hand on Amata Again i'll make you Regret it'.

The Overseer Scoffed at the Comment. 'I place the good of the vault above everything. Even my parental feelings. We must not let sentiment cloud our judgement .'

The Overseer seemed to appreciate Jenny's standpoint for a moment before continuing.

'But I admire your protective instincts. Very well. I give you my word that Amata will not suffer further for your actions. Now then. If you care that much about Amata, you will see how dangerous your Mother's actions were. Hand over your weapons, and put an end to this dangerous situation'.

Jenny was considering doing as he asked when he foolishly added. 'There's no need to join your Mother as a traitor to the Vault.

At that Jenny tightened her grip on the pistol and spoke evenly but with clear threat. 'Just give me the keys to your office and your password. Then I'll be going'.

The Overseer raised his Eyebrow. 'Oh is that all? Is there anything else i can get you while your here?...You'll get nothing from me. I'll Die before i see the safety of the vault compromised again'.

Jenny smiled though she didn't know why. 'Don't tempt me old man. I'll escape without your help. I'm not the one who Started killing people'.

Jenny left the Security Office keeping an eye on the Overseer.

'Guards Help Me!' he shouted in vain. Jenny closed the door the shot the console next to it.

she ran down the corridor before more guards came.

As she entered the Dimly lit Operations room she could Jonas's body on the floor. She looked at her Mother's friend with sadness in her heart. In his hand he held a Holodisk, she picked it up and slotted it into her Pip-Boy to listen to later.

To her left Jenny saw the Overseer's quarters door was open and Amata was sat at the table inside crying. Jenny walked over to her.

'Thank you! I told you my father wasn't himself. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't of come along'. Amata said Before handing the Overseer's office key to Jenny which she took hastily.

'You'd better get out of here. I'll try to meet you at the Vault door. If I don't make it...good luck!'.

The door to the Overseer's office opened when Jenny turned the key, she immediately walked over to the Overseer's Terminal and Entered Amata's name and to her amazement the Terminal Unlocked she opened the Overseer's tunnel.

The Overseer's desk lifted up to show a lit stairway which led to a door, beside her was a locker which she lotted of ammo before she descended into the escape tunnel.

In the tunnel were two Radroaches which Jenny dispatched with her pistol.

Jenny entered yet another chamber which seemed to lead to a dead end but upon activating a switch then revealed an opening into the Vault entrance itself.

Hurriedly Jenny Activated the control panel to the vault door. An alarm started and added to the alert that was already sounding throughout the vault.

Amata suddenly appeared through the escape tunnel. She was Stunned. 'You did it! You opened the door! I almost believe it was possible.

Jenny turned to her friend. 'I couldn't have done it without your help.'

Amata shook her head. 'No, you didn't need me. If anyone can survive out there it's you.

Jenny filled with sadness replied 'Goodbye, Amata'

Amata quickly spoke hearing two guards banging on the door behind her. 'Goodbye. Listen, if you do catch up with your mum, tell her im sorry...For Jonas, my Father and everything.

The door behind Amata then flew open and Officer's Park and Wolfe ran into the room only to be dropped by a shot to the head from Jenny's pistol.

She quickly looted their bodies of useful items, water ammo, and some Armour pads to replace the ones damaged in her Security Armour.

Jenny took one last look at a crying Amata and ran out of the Vault and into the cave outside the Vault door. There were signs probably left 200 years ago by people who wanted to enter the Vault after it was sealed. Jenny walked towards a Wooden door which was the only barrier between the Vault cave and the outside world.

Light shone through it was bright but it was manageable.

Behind her the Large steel door of Vault 101 slid shut which a gut wrenching screech and then

all was quiet.

Jenny took a breath as she opened the wooden door and took her first steps into a new world.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To The Wasteland

**Fallout 3**

**Fan Fiction**

Chapter 2-Welcome To The Wasteland

As Jennifer stepped out into the sunlight she winced from the sheer brightness. Her slowly adjusted dispelling the glare. She could feel the hot wasteland sun on her face even through the visor of her security helmet which she promptly removed and stored in her Backpack.

She looked out across the wastes that now lay before her. All around she could see barren earth of Rock and sand, trees were present but they were not the usual green and brown that she had seen in text books. These trees were Scorched black by nuclear fire that had rained down across the world some 200 years ago.

Jenny walked forward towards a small blue sign that still bore discernable words. It read "scenic view", Jenny couldn't help but say 'Yeah a scene from what though? Hell?'.

Before her was a road that was, for the most part, still intact. She followed the ragged road into a small half destroyed town. She checked her Pip-Boy's map, on it was displayed a name which she assumed was the name of the town. "_Springvale_".

To the left of her there was three derelict houses, each missing their roofs and upstairs, all the debris of which had collapsed into the hollowed out shell that was the house as it now stood.

She carefully picked her way around the remains looking for anything useful.

In the first of the houses she found a safe which was locked. Growing up around Amata however had rubbed off on her. She had picked up some tips about lock picking.

She opened a pocket on her Security Armour and retrieved a bobby-pin she had received from Amata.

The lock did not present much of a problem for her and she put the bobby-pin back into her pocket before she opened the safe. From inside she retrieved a revolver with a scope on top along with some ammo for it. Some Stimpaks and two bottles of purified water. All of which she quickly stored in her bag. Jenny rose to her feet brushing sand off of her knees from where she had been kneeling.

In the next house she found some bobby-pins and some more water, but this water didn't look very clean. Still she once again deposited the items into her bag and crossed the road to another pair of houses.

On the edge of the porch of one of the houses was propped a footlocker. This too was locked and Jenny made short work of opening it to retrieve what appeared to be a set of Armour made of leather. She made room for the armour beside her other items. It was about halfway full by now.

Behind the row of houses she had investigated earlier she saw a shack with lights on. Her heart jumped at the possibility of not being alone in this lifeless land. She began crossing the street once more then came to a halt as she heard a sound approaching her. She drew the trusty 10mm pistol which was clipped to her hip and pointed it in the direction of the noise which was fast approaching.

Jenny blinked in disbelief as a small spherical robot hovered past her. It's casing bristled with spines. As it hovered past it broadcast what Jenny assumed was a recording from a so called President Eden and Something about The Enclave. Jenny didn't have a clue, once she had been sure that the robot was not a threat she continued on towards the shack, her joy boiling over.

She approached the shack slowly. From outside she could not make out much of what was happening inside. She occasionally saw something move past the window but could not see anything that would help. She approached the rear of the shack and found a door which she gently eased open and entered.

The shack was small and not very well lit. Jenny could see that she was stood in a bedroom, in front of her she could see another doorway that led to an adjoining Kitchen which also from the angle Jenny was standing looked cramped.

Jenny nearly had a heart attack when a gruff female voice spoke up from beside her.

'Who the hell are you? Where did you come from? Did Moriarty Send you?' The voice asked angrily in quick succession, Jenny stammered for a moment at a loss for words.

'I...I don't know what your talking about' she finally managed.

It was hard to see in the dimly lit room but she could see the woman's face become very angry.

'I'll bet you don't you little Bitch, I'll send your body back to that Irish prick and maybe he'll leave me alone'. The woman spat drawing her weapon which Jenny couldn't quite see.

A bullet ricocheted off of her visor and Jenny Fired back out of a new instinct. Her bullet caught the woman right on the bridge of the nose and she fell to the ground lifeless.

Jenny shook her head woefully 'I've killed two people in the past hour, what the hell is going on?' she asked. Herself. no-one. It didn't matter but all the same she wanted an answer. But when an answer did not come she left the shack quietly with her shoulders slumped.

Jenny was happy to get outside out of the stifling heat that filled the shack, it was still hot out but it was cooling and and the sun was starting to descend in the sky turning the sky and clouds a mixture of purple and radioactive brown. Off in the distance Jenny could see rows of lights and as she looked harder she could make out a shape. It looked like an arena, but it was out of rusted scrap metal. Perhaps a pre-war Soccer Stadium she thought. She checked her map but found no reference to it.

The sky turned Dark quickly giving way to a myriad of stars. And the moon, oh the moon was huge, it's craters clear and prominent like the acne on a teenagers face.

As she looked at the moon Jenny couldn't help but compare her surroundings to the moon. Both seemed so barren and lifeless. Yet the moon was Beautiful and majestic, where-as the wasteland she was in was repulsive and disgusting.

Jenny eventually made the decision to walk to the strange structure that was about half a mile off past _Springvale._

As she neared the strange structure the ground became more open and clear of debris like it had been cleared. Maybe by people. This helped to keep Jenny's spirits up.

The closer she got, the more she could see of the place. She realised that the walls and the main gate were made of Debris from flying machines once called Aeroplanes.

The main gate was composed of two plane wings and an engine. Though even with her knowledge of engineering she could discern no reason for it being there.

To right of the gate stood a figure, Jenny thought it was a person at first but as she neared it she recognised it as a protectron.

As she came into the Machine's sensor range it spoke out. 'Welcome to Megaton Pardner. Friendliest town around' it's voice was synthesised and coarse yet somehow jovial.

She inspected the machine closely as it repeated several messages.

'Hey don't just stand there dawdling ya Fuckin Dumbass, get inside or Fuck off' Shouted a voice from above. Jenny jumped startled and looked up to the man who was pointing a sniper rifle at her.

The Engine above the gate whirled to life and the two plane wings of the gate screech loudly as they were pulled upward revealing an inner gate which Jenny wasted no time in approaching and proceeding through.

As the gate behind her closed and was bolted shut by a man above her on a walkway, the same man who had shouted profanity's at her.

Jenny's Breath was stolen away by the sight that lay before her. Inside the walls of this so called _Megaton_ was a town. Shacks were built atop one another connected by walkways. Everything here was made from scrap metal that was full of holes and rusted. Jenny couldn't help but think how structurally unsound this place was but before she could examine anymore of the town something terrifying caught her eye.

In the Centre of this town was a crater and in the crater lay an un-detonated Nuclear bomb.

'Who in their right mind builds a town around a live nuke' Jenny thought aloud. But judging from the few people she had met so far, no one was in their right mind in this day and age.

An old woman approached Jenny walking up the slope leading from the centre of the town.

She wore clothes that were little more than rags, her hair was a brilliant white and she wore a smile on her face. A first for Jenny so far today. Jenny was about to speak when the old woman cut her off.

'There will be time for questions and introductions tomorrow Dearie' she said, her voice reminding her of old lady palmer from the Vault, Jenny shivered slightly as she recalled the old woman's half eaten corpse on the Cantina floor back in vault 101. She wondered if Officer Gomez had rescued the corpse before the Radroaches could finish their meal.

Jenny followed the woman down the steep slope, past the Nuke and then up the other side of the slope to a building labelled as _Common house. _Inside were beds, some of which were occupied by what Jenny assumed her homeless people. The old woman escorted the young vault dweller to the back of the room to give her some privacy. Jenny sat on the bed. It wasn't as comfy as the beds in the vault but she figured that she would need to get used to it. After all this was her life now.

'Don't worry dearie I'll let Sheriff Simms know that your here first thing in the morning and have him come and greet you and help you. Atom's Blessing' Said the old lady before she quickly departed. The last part made Jenny's eyebrow raise. She had a feeling that was not going to be the strangest thing she heard or saw in the days that were to come.

She lay down on her side and lay silent. The sound of the wind howling outside mixed with what she could only guess at were animal sounds filled the night, as well as the ricketing sound of the grated metal the town was made of.

Jenny thought through the things that had transpired in such a short amount of time. Her Mother. The Overseer. And Jonas. The dead and the dying. That night Jenny cried herself to sleep, blaming herself, blaming the Overseer and Blaming her Mother.

She promised herself that she would get the answers she sought from her Mother.

The next morning Jenny awoke, She was surprised that she had been able to sleep. Perhaps she had passed out from the days events. Regardless she sat up slowly from the bed she had slept on. She had found it was far comfier than she had first supposed. She realised only now that she hadn't brought or found any food, but then realised that people in _Megaton_ would have food, and Jenny had a few items that she could perhaps trade for food, and just maybe some information.

When Jenny stepped out of the musty Common House she was caught off guard by the bright sun as she was the day before. 'Who did that woman say i should speak to?...Simms was it?' she thought aloud. 'I think i'll take a look around' She added as an after thought. Her stomach interrupted with a growl. She laughed lightly 'But before that some food'. Jenny walked down the slope to the centre of town though she didn't feel safe standing next to a live bomb.

Jenny stood beside The Bomb looking around the town, it looked far different than it did under the moonlight.

As she stood in wonder of the rickety old town she felt a rough hand on her shoulder yet the tap light and friendly. She turned around to see a man in a duster coat, he also wore a wide brimmed had and a star on his duster. His skin was dark and ebony much like her teacher back in the vault.

'Well i'll be damned' the man spoke with a deep voice and an accent Jenny couldn't quite place.

'Your from that Vault, Vault 101' the man laughed heartily but not mockingly.

'I ain't seen one of those jump suit's in a long time'.

Jenny didn't understand the last part, he couldn't have seen one of these jump suits before. The last time vault 101 was opened was 200 years ago shortly before the bombs fell. Before she could as him to clarify though he Began introducing himself.

'Name's Lucas Simms, Town Sheriff. And Mayor too, when the need arises'

Jennifer quickly introduced herself as well. 'Jennifer, Nice town you got here, Sheriff. It's a pleasure to meet you'.

The man laugh heartily again and wore a big smile on his face as he spoke once again.

'Friendly AND well-mannered? I think we're gonna get along just fine. You treat my people nice, and you can stay as long as you'd like'. Jenny could see that the man was sincere in his statement.

'Thank you Sheriff, I don't suppose you'd remember seeing a woman pass through here, she was from the vault too, middle-aged, about my height?' Jenny asked hopefully.

The Sheriff stood awhile rubbing the back of his neck. 'I think i might remember a woman comin' through here, had a look in her eye, you might want to ask up at Moriarty's' he finally replied, 'but don't trust him, he's a sneaky bastard, keep an eye on your caps too'. Simms advised her.

'My what?' she asked puzzled by what he meant, she assumed he meant her breasts until he spoke again when he saw her looking at her double D chest.

'Bottle caps, out here its currency, you trade them for useful things and useful things for caps, just like the money back in the old world'. The Sheriff said with an amused grin.

'Oh but i don't have any caps, but i might have some things to trade, know anywhere i could go?' Jenny asked after careful consideration. The Sheriff thought for a moment. You should try Moira Brown up at _Crater-side Supply_, just don't get roped into helping out with her survival guide. That woman is a few Brahmin short of a herd if you catch my meaning' The Sheriff said looking up at a balcony with a structure set upon it, on the roof was a big sign saying "Supply" and of course it was by the side of a crater that was _Megaton._ Jenny realised it was a poor attempt at wasteland humour.

'Erm what's a Brahmin?' Jenny asked. The Sheriff just shook his head 'If you need more help just ask around im sure the people here will gladly oblige. But i need to return to my rounds. Oh and Steer clear of Jericho, he's the one with the bad attitude, Ex-Raider says some'.

Jenny was going to ask what a Raider was but thought better of it. She'd ask someone else. She didn't particularly want to annoy the Sheriff. He seemed like a nice man, that and he had a machine gun of some sort strapped across his back which Jenny noticed as he walked off in the direction of the main gate.

Jenny had ascended a steep ramp up to Moira's shop. The was Dark except for a pair of Lights at the back of the Cash desk, the lights lit up what appeared to be an armoured Vault suit. Stray beams of sunlight came in through holes in the metal work the shop was made from.

There were two others in the shop she noticed. One was a surly quiet man who stood leaning against a wall beside a set of steps that led to another floor above.

The other was a woman in her twenties. She was of medium height with her red hair tied back in a short ponytail. She had a child like face with an equally child like grin as she sweeped the floor. Apparently oblivious to Jenny's presence. The man leaning against the wall cleared his throat and The woman looked with wide eyes as she took in Jenny's appearance.

'Heeeey your that stray from the Vault, I haven't seen one of you for years' The woman said in a Cheery tone that made Jenny want to be sick. 'But the Vault hasn't been open for two hundred-' Jenny was Cut off as Moira spoke again.

'Good to meet you, I'm Moira Brown. I run Craterside Supply. But what i mostly do is tinkering and research.' Jenny was going to continue when Moira chipped in again. 'Say, im working on a book about the wasteland and it'd be great to have the foreword from a Vault Dweller. Help me out would you...Please?' Moira seemed to beg again in child like innocence.

Jenny thought for a second 'sure. I've got plenty to say about life in the vault' as soon as Jenny had finished speaking Moira started jumping up and down like a school girl.

'Great! just tell me what's its like living underground or coming to the surface for the first time or...well whatever takes your fancy' Moira's excitement was positively boiling over.

'It was paradise down there. No fears. No trouble. Until...Mum left.'

Jenny sighed as she began to remember the events of the previous day but before she could get depressed Moira bounded with excitement. 'A missing Mother that's great...well not for you but as an opener to the book it'll get people's attention' Moira said clumsily and quickly tried to lift the mood.

Moira walked over to the Wall where the Armoured Vault suit hung and unhooked it from the wall. She walked back over to a bewildered Jenny and handed the suit to her. 'Here take this. I get the feeling you'll need it more than i will'. Jenny accepted the gift if only to keep the woman from another random outburst. 'That'll be good for the book, i don't suppose you'd be interested in helping me with some research?' Moira asked hoping the girl would once again oblige her request. Jenny heeded the Sheriff's warning from earlier and declined. 'Im sorry but im not sure im ready yet, maybe later, While im here though id like some information on disabling the bomb outside'. Moira blinked a few times before replying 'Well are you experienced with repair and mechanics?', Jenny nodded rather proudly and replied 'i was the senior Vault technician'

Moira seemed impressed and happy to meet a fellow 'Gear Girl' as she had put it.

'Ask Sheriff Simms before you go tinkering though, he got mad last time i had a look at it' Moira chuckled when she said this. Jenny found it strange that she would find it funny to be messing around with a Nuclear bomb, but quickly dismissed it.

Jenny had done some trading with Moira before she left. She traded the _Tunnel Snakes _jacket that Butch had given to her. Her Baseball and glove. She also sold her Security Armour after changing into her leather armour that she had retrieved in Springvale. She also sold her Security Helmet. She grudgingly parted ways with her BB gun and Grognak Comic as Moira had expressed an interest in them as gifts for a girl in Megaton who's birthday was close, Maggie she said. Jenny left with a hundred caps and more Ammo for her Magnum and 10mm.

Jenny didn't have to look far to find the Sheriff. He was on guard at the Gate.

'Good day Sheriff' Jenny greeted as she walked closer. 'Oh hey there Vault Dweller. Have you spoken with Moriarty yet?', Jenny shook her head. 'Not yet, first i thought i would help you out with that bomb', 'Why? do you think you have the technical know how to disarm it? For good?' The Sheriff asked, he seemed truly happy to hear that the bomb may no longer be a threat.

'I think so yes, im going to ask around and see if anyone can give me a hand'.

The Sheriff nodded 'try up at Moriarty's everyone visits the place at least once a day'.

Jenny nodded her appreciation and walked up the walkways to the saloon which overlooked everything in town. Colin Moriarty's very own royal throne of Megaton.

Jenny looked out over Megaton. From the Balcony she could see the whole town.

Down below the balcony Confessor Cromwell was performing his usual maniacal sermon.

To her left was Craterside Supply and The water processing plant which Jenny had yet to visit.

On the right of the town there was a single large shack which must be a store house of some sort she reasoned.

Next to the bomb were two shacks . One was a Clinic run by a Doc Church. The other was a small bar of some sort. Jenny had been advised by Moira to get her food from there and she considered going there after she had looked around Moriarty's.

Jenny surveyed the town. It was a rusting pit of refuse, it was dirty, it was old, it was dangerous.

It was a far cry from her home in the vault. But it was also charming in a way. It was also her new home. She liked the people here. And for some reason she felt a sense of belonging.

Jenny turned around with a smile on her face and swung the saloon door open. From inside a strong smell of liquor and smoke assaulted her nostrils but at the same time it was strangely welcoming.

**AN: Yes i realise that it wasn't long since i added my first chapter but i kinda went on a writing spree. Don't know when Chapter 3 will be up but bear with me. I am currently playing the game and making notes as to the flow of the quests and dialogue, as you may have noticed some of it is word for word and other parts are of my own creation. Anyway as always hope you enjoy. :) Varlas Caledan**


End file.
